For Survival And Such
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Unlike most people in the world, Owen actively avoided finding his soulmate. (Soulmate!au / Spoilers for both Jurassic World and Fallen Kingdom)


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 857

* * *

**For Survival and Such **

* * *

Unlike most people in the world, Owen actively avoided finding his soulmate. He had a dangerous life, first in the Navy, and then later, working with velociraptors. It wasn't exactly normal. He didn't dare try and make that connection with someone, because they would undoubtedly try and ease the aches and pains he had at the end of most of his days.

He didn't want someone else to know how it felt when Blue was feeling cranky. He didn't want to put someone through the back ache that came from building his cabin, or the leg ache that sometimes creeped up on him when it was cold and his scars were hurting.

Unfortunately, it often meant that his relationships were very short lived. Nobody wanted to be with someone who wouldn't even _try _and make their souls connect, after all. Surely it's what everyone was looking for, to find a compatible match to live out their days?

So he was told, anyway.

All too often, he'd be forced to watch the back of a woman walking away from him, accusing him of being scared of commitment.

Admittedly, they weren't completely wrong.

…

He wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulders, smiling when she pressed her head to his shoulder. It had been a long day, two days, whatever, and all he really wanted to do was sleep. Claire was fretting about what would happen next, both to them and to the dinosaurs left on the island.

It wasn't like they could just carry on as they had been, but surely someone needed to be there?

Own tried to settle her, but it was no use. She was working herself up into a panic, so he did the only thing he could think of .

He kissed her.

It worked.

…

Watching Claire leave hadn't been like the others. Admittedly, he'd been the one to drive away, but it amounted to the same thing, and the pain was as intense as if he'd had to watch her go.

He'd thought…

Well, he'd thought a lot of things. Stupidly, really, he thought, because he knew who Claire was. He knew that she thrived on being focused and busy, and he'd known that she wouldn be happy living day to day on the road with no real plan.

He'd known all of that, but he'd pushed the knowledge away, because for a time, they were _happy. _

Claire was happy.

Until she wasn't.

…

She'd changed in the time they'd been apart. Owen stared at the computer screen replaying the clips of his raptors, and he rubbed his face.

He had to go didn't he?

Not even just for Blue, but because he couldn't let Claire go without him. He couldn't sit around and pretend that he was fine just waiting for news of what was happening on the Island.

Even if she wasn't his anymore, he couldn't imagine living in a world that Claire wasn't a part of.

…

He tripped over air as he ran to her, and when he reached her, he fell to his knees without pause.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, but he could see the pain in her eyes. "You have to go after Maisie!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Owen—"

He pressed forwards and kissed her, locking their lips together as he opened his soul to hers. He felt her gasp beneath him and pull away.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me take some of that pain," he begged. "_Please_ Claire."

"I'm not going to bond with you just because—"

"I love you," he interrupted. "I love you and I can't sit here and watch you hurt like this. Please, Claire."

She stared at him for a long moment and then he felt it. She opened to him, and their souls connected. He wasn't surprised, he thought he'd always known it, deep down.

She was staring at him in wonder when he pulled back.

"Go and find her," she begged. "We can't let that thing—"

He nodded and as he stood, he concentrated on taking some of her pain away. It was agonising, and he almost fell when it hit him properly, but he carried on. He could do this. He could carry this pain for her, and he'd do it again and again gladly.

For her, he'd do anything.

…

The dinosaurs were long gone from the basement holding cells. Owen, Claire, Maisie, Zia and Franklin had talked to the police, together and then separately. They'd avoided telling them just how the dinosaurs had gotten out, though Owen wasn't sure how long that would last.

For now, they'd been given the clear to leave.

"Where do we go?" Claire asked, hobbling down the steps towards him.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"We're going to stick together though, right? For survival, and such?"

He hated to see the uncertainty on her face and he tugged her close even as he shook his head. "No. We're going to stay together because I love you. Because you're my other half."

She smiled and leaned into him, letting him support some of her weight. "I love you too, Owen."

* * *

**Written for: **

Romance Awareness, Day 25 - You can take some of your soulmate's pain.

Romance Awareness - 40. Romance

365\. 252. Basement

1000\. 340. Tripping Over


End file.
